Nachhaltigkeit
In diesem Teil des Wikis geht es um Zusammenstellung von (Orten der) Nachhaltigkeit in Berlin im Internet. Das Wiki hier wird dabei als vorübergehender Brainstorm, Ablage- und Sammelort genutzt. Zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt soll eine 'eigene' Anlaufstelle zu dem Thema entstehen. Die Initiative kam auf beim 3. Jour-Fix BerlinerNachhaltigkeitsinitiativen Treffen. Aktueller Stand Inzwischen ist eine Seite entstanden, die "ein Google Maps für nachhaltige Orte" in Berlin darstellt: Berlin http://www.greenmap-berlin.de/ Über diese Seite wurde bereits in der Presse berichtet: "Greenmap Berlin" in der Presse Begriff "Nachhaltigkeit" Nachhaltigkeit ist das Konzept, ein natürliches System ausschließlich so zu nutzen, dass es in seinen wesentlichen Charakteristika langfristig erhalten bleibt (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nachhaltigkeit). Für uns kann das heißen, wir fassen hier zusammen, was * "Bio/Öko" (Sicherung biologischer Kreisläufe, vgl. diverse Bio-Siegel, "Sauber konsumieren, sauber kompostieren :)) und/oder * "Regional" (Sicherung regionaler Wirtschafts- und Sozialsysteme) und/oder * "Fair" ist (Sicherung des weltweiten sozialen, ökologischen, wirtschaftlichen Systems) alex: Ich mag diese Beschreibung: Sustainable Development balances environmental, economic and social concerns to best meet the needs of the present without compromising the ability of future generations to meet their own needs. – Bruntland Commission, 1987 Benedikt: Natürlich kann nicht immer alles zusammen passen ("Bio-Kaffee ist nie regional"), aber das sind gute Anhaltspunkte. Idee wäre, auch Läden aufzunehmen, die wenigstens ein bisschen was in die Richtung tun. Denn die perfekte Lösung gibt es eher nicht, oder? alex: Ich wundere mich eben in wie weit wir mit dem 'Orte der Nachhaltigkeit in Berlin' spielen. So muss die Seite ja nicht nur eine Karte mit 'Shops' sein, sondern die Seite selbst könnte ein Ort der Nachhaltigkeit sein (mit Raum für weiter Infos) und es könnten dort (in der Karte) ja auch Initiativen und Verein aufgenommen werden die sich mit dem Thema befassen oder eine Art Veranstaltungskalender in welchen man Treffen eintragen kann. Benedikt: Finde ich eine sehr schöne Idee! Informationsquellen & Tools * http://www.lifeguide-berlin.de --> Hier haben die Leute von Berlin21 Kontakt, auch u.U. Datenzugriff * http://www.berlin21.net --> Benedikt * http://www.woche-der-zukunftsfaehigkeit.de * http://www.transfer-21.de * http://www.zwischennutzungsagentur.de * http://www.nachhaltigkeitinberlin.de/bnn_homepage_ueber_uns.htm * http://bioberlin.wordpress.com/ - bio essen & cafes (mit karte; karte auch unter http://bioberlin . notlong.com/) --> Alexander * http://bransparent.de/ - green fashion (mit karte) --> Frans * http://www.bio-berlin-brandenburg.de/aktuelle-projekte/bio-einkaufsfuehrer/ * Daniel Dahm (Urbane Subsistenz) hat wohl Daten für F´hain gesammelt --> Jörg * http://www.soned.de (info@soned.de) --> Jörg * http://www.lifeguide-muenchen.de/ - das hier ist das selbe wie in Beriln, nur für Raum München, vielleicht vergleichend nicht schlecht * http://www.werderaner-tannenhof.de/nachhaltigkeit - Nachhaltige Forstwirtschaft * http://ekoplan.nl * http://ecomap.org - offener wordpress/wiki/map plan für eco * http://www.opengreenmap.org/ ** alex: klasse! * http://www.greenmap-berlin.de (basiert auf GreenMap! http://www.greenmap.org) * http://fireeagle.yahoo.net/ Geo-location software * http://apps.facebook.com/on-fire/ Facebook Applikation Weitere Ideen * Alex: Also ich fände eine Karte (wie sie auch bei bioberlin.wordpress schon entsteht) recht gut, schön ist natürlich wenn noch mehr Informationen mit dabei sein können. Bei der Karte fände ich es wichtig zB OpenStreetMaps zu gebrauchen, auch WikiStyle (dass jeder beitragen kann) und Benutzerbewertungen wären klasse... und natürlich unter einer offenen Lizenz gehalten. * Benedikt: hat die URL www.kleinelaeden.de reserviert, könnten wir verwenden. Gefällt mir gut, weil kleine Läden ... ** sympathisch sind ** die Alternative sich meist im kleinen Rahmen abspiel ** der Name nicht gleich nach "Ökozottelhausen" klingt * Benedikt: Die Google Maps kann man personalisieren und veröffentlichen bzw. weiterschicken, schaut mal hier: http://maps.google.de/support/bin/answer.py?answer=68480&hl=de#share ... Wenn wir feststellen, dass wir selber etwas basteln werden, würde ich anregen, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Google-Account anlegen, so dass wir alle verteilt Orte eintragen können. Aber das besprechen wir beim nächsten Treffen, finde ich... ** alex: also lieber ne OpenStreetMaps Version und WikiStyle als Google... *** Berlinbio: Guter Hinweis mit der OpenStreetmaps, ich schreibe den oben erwähnten Blog www.berlinbio.de, und gucke mal ob ich das umstellen kann. Danke! **** alex: Da seit ihr über eure Logs schneller bei uns als wir bei euch - ich wollte euch die Tage mal anschreiben und fragen was eure Pläne so sind und ob ihr an unserer Initiative interesse habet. Bis gleich per Mail. *****Benedikt: Ich bin auch ein großer Fan von Open Source! Wenn wir das genauso einsetzen können wie Google Maps. Umso besser! Gebe zu bedenken, dass Google Maps sich vielleicht besser eignet, a) die Masse anzusprechen b) funktional mir auf den ersten Blick leichter erscheint... Gerne Diskussion am 28.!!! @BerlinBio: Klasse, freut mich sehr, wenn du Lust hast zu kommen! Kategorie:BerlinWiki